


Утраченная метка

by jsMirage



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 22:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage





	Утраченная метка

***

Алек смотрел на уродливый шрам у себя на груди. На этом месте должно было быть имя его соулмейта, но в детстве с ним произошел несчастный случай, из-за которого оно было утеряно. Так говорили его родители. И Алек… он им не верил. Потому что ни Мариз, ни Роберт не запомнили исчезнувшего имени. Чудеса да и только!

Раньше он не придавал этому значения, ведь у него были дела поважнее: истребление демонов, защита примитивных, вытаскивание Иззи и Джейса из неприятностей, надзор за соблюдением договора и все такое. Жизнь сумеречного охотника полна трудностей, ранений и не предусматривает ежегодного отпуска или законных выходных.

Но прожить всю жизнь одиночкой Алеку тоже не хотелось. Так что он начал наводить справки: есть ли руна или иная магия, способная восстановить имя. Если не на коже, то хотя бы в памяти. Что касалось ангельских рун, то листая многочисленные страницы словарей, Алек наткнулся на очень интересный символ. Символ, способный выжечь имя соулмейта, оставив лишь шрам на коже.

— Несчастный случай, значит, — рыкнул он, с шумом захлопывая книгу.

Алек пытался понять, зачем родители так поступили с ним? Зачем уничтожили имя его пары и стерли воспоминания об этом? Сам он не смог бы найти ответы, но точно знал, что сильному магу такое по зубам.

***

Институт иногда обращался за помощью к Катарине Лосс, и она была единственным знакомым Алеку магом. К тому же она частенько исцеляла других охотников, из-за чего уже пользовалась неким доверием со стороны Лайтвуда.

— Эм… привет. Позволишь войти? — спросил он, когда Катарина открыла дверь.

— Алек? Что ты здесь делаешь? — хмурясь, спросила та, но все же потеснилась, позволяя незваному гостю войти в свою квартиру.

— Я по личному вопросу. И хотел бы, чтобы ты сохранила мой визит в тайне.

Катарина колебалась мгновение, но Алек был очень правильным парнем, так что она посчитала, что его просьба не будет такой уж страшной.

— Хорошо, — произнесла она. — Проходи.

Катарина заперла дверь небрежным движением руки и двинулась в гостиную. Алек послушно последовал за ней и уселся на мягкий диван, повинуясь приглашающему жесту хозяйки дома.

— Итак? — спросила она.

Алек молчал, пытаясь понять, с чего начать рассказ, но когда тишина затянулась, он с шумом выдохнул и произнес:

— Я не знаю имени своего соулмейта. По словам родителей, в детстве со мной произошел несчастный случай, потому участок кожи с меткой выжжен. Сегодня я копался в книгах по рунам и случайно наткнулся на одну из них… В общем, я полагаю, что мои родители или кто-то другой стер имя с помощью руны, но мне хотелось бы узнать, кто мой соулмейт.

Катарина пару раз удивленно моргнула, после чего спросила:

— Ты действительно этого не знаешь?

Алек нахмурился, не понимая сути этого вопроса, потому решил прояснить:

— У меня не сохранилось никаких воспоминаний о том, почему имя пары стерто. Полагаю, кто-то поработал над моей памятью, потому я и пришел. Возможно, ты знаешь какое-то заклинание, которое помогло бы восстановить метку, или способна заглянуть в мою голову, чтобы увидеть имя.

Катарина прикусила губу, размышляя. Алек полагал, что она пытается вспомнить какие-нибудь магические ухищрения, которые способны помочь в его щекотливом деле, потому помалкивал, не отвлекая ее от мыслей.

— Мне нужно время, чтобы уточнить кое-какую информацию, тогда я смогу точно сказать тебе что-нибудь.

— О, да, разумеется! Тогда мне позвонить или…

— Я пришлю огненное послание.

— Отлично! Буду очень ждать, это правда важно для меня. И по поводу денег, я заплачу сколько скажешь.

— Позволь мне сначала понять, смогу ли вообще тебе помочь.

— Да-да, конечно! Я не давлю и согласен ждать сколько потребуется.

В его глазах читалась такая надежда, что Катарине стало не по себе, взваливая подобный груз на собственные плечи.

— Я постараюсь не затягивать, — пообещала она.

***

Катарина сдержала свое слово и уже на следующий день прислала огненное послание. В нем Алеку назначалась встреча с Верховным Магом Бруклина, который должен был ему помочь.

По этой причине он явился к лофту Магнуса Бейна и топтался у порога, не решаясь позвонить. От волнения кончики его пальцев подрагивали, а быстрые удары сердца отдавались одновременно в темечко и пятки. Последний раз Алек так нервничал, когда его вызывал для беседы Конклав.

Он сделал пару глубоких и медленных вдохов, после чего нажал на кнопку звонка. Дверь открылась сама по себе, и Алек неуверенно вошел в квартиру.

— Здесь есть кто-нибудь? — уточнил он, понимая, как глупо звучал его вопрос.

— Проходи в гостиную, — послышался бархатистый голос.

Алек подчинился, рассматривая шикарное убранство апартаментов. Хозяин квартиры отличался любовью к антиквариату и искусству, но явно не знал меры, потому лофт буквально пестрил всевозможными предметами интерьера: картинами, скульптурами и всем прочим.

— Здравствуй, Александр, — услышал он за спиной и резко обернулся, подавляя порыв выхватить клинок серафима. Привычка, выработанная годами, не должна была помешать в мирном деле.

— Эм… здравствуйте, — вежливо поздоровался он. — Катарина сказала, что Вы поможете восстановить мою метку, — Алек решил перейти сразу к делу, потому что от внимательного изучающего взгляда ему становилось не по себе. Тем более Магнус Бейн отличался от всех тех мужчин, с которыми Алеку доводилось иметь дело. Он выглядел весьма необычно и даже вызывающе со всеми его украшениями, макияжем и броским нарядом.

— Покажи мне шрам, — попросил Магнус.

Алек послушно расстегнул рубашку и распахнул ее, демонстрируя крепкое, подтянутое тело, испещренное рунами. Жадный взгляд Верховного Мага на миг вспыхнул золотом, а затем он осторожно прикоснулся к уродливому шраму на груди Алека.

— Давно имя стерто? — спросил он.

— Сколько я себя помню, с самого детства.

Магнус кривовато усмехнулся.

— Очаровательно, — произнес он. — Твои родители — уникальные люди, вот только, удаляя имя, они не учли, что у твоей пары на груди все равно останется метка.

Алек кивнул, хотя совершенно не понимал, к чему клонит Магнус. Но тот и не заметил его замешательства.

— Катарина не сказала тебе, кто носит на груди имя «Александр Гидеон Лайтвуд»?

Алек широко распахнул глаза и чаще задышал, взволнованный такими новостями.

— Она знает мою пару?

— И уже давно.

— О, Разиэль! — выдохнул Алек. — Тогда почему она не сказала мне ничего?

— Это не ее дело. Кэт не любит лезть в чужую жизнь. Тем более, все были уверены: ты точно знаешь, кто предназначен тебе судьбой.

— Но когда я был у нее дома, когда рассказал о своей проблеме, почему она просто не назвала имя?

— Повторюсь, Кэт не вмешивается в чужие дела.

— Но она пообещала мне уточнить какую-то информацию, а потом прислала сюда! Ведь она… Подожди-ка!

Алек недоверчиво уставился на Магнуса, словно осенившая его мысль одновременно расставляла все точки над «И», но в то же время не казалась такой уж здравой. Чтобы Алек был соулмейтом Магнуса? Такого прекрасного и яркого Магнуса, на фоне которого Лайтвуд казался серой мышью... это же просто невозможно! 

Вместо слов Бейн начал расстегивать рубашку. Алек с недоверием и суеверным ужасом наблюдал за тем, как порхают его пальцы, как пуговицы выскальзывают из петель. Он уже знал, что увидит свое имя на бархатистой смуглой коже Магнуса, но все равно ждал этого с замиранием сердца. Просто желал удостовериться.

— О, Разиэль! — в очередной раз повторил Алек, осторожно протягивая пальцы, чтобы коснуть метки. Но он посчитал, что поступить так без разрешения Магнуса будет не лучшим решением, потому замер в последний момент, заглядывая ему в глаза.

— Ты же знал! Ты знал, где меня искать! Почему не пришел, почему не сказал ничего?

Тот небрежно пожал плечами, отступая на шаг, чтобы избежать прикосновения Алека.

— Сумеречные охотники не особенно жалуют нижнемирцев. К тому же, мое имя известно каждой собаке. Тебе не составило бы труда найти меня, если бы ты захотел.

— Хочешь сказать, что просто ждал, когда я сам приду? — с какой-то неведомой ему самому обидой и злостью в голосе спросил Алек.

— Повторюсь, Александр, охотники не жалуют нижнемирцев. Я полагал, что тебя не интересуют отношения с магом.

— А услышать это от меня тебе не хотелось? Заглянуть мне в глаза и все такое.

— Чтобы увидеть в них отвращения и разочарование? Чтобы услышать отказ?

Алек сдержал готовую сорваться с языка колкость и мысленно возблагодарил небеса за терпение, выработанное годами общения с Иззи и Джейсом.

— Так, ладно. Сделанного уже не изменить, так что давай лучше обговорим наше настоящее, — уже спокойнее предложил он.

— Наше настоящее? — с каким-то скепсисом в голосе переспросил Магнус.

Алек в очередной раз глубоко вздохнул. У него складывалось ощущение, будто он шагает по минному полю: неверное движение — и всему конец.

— Я здесь, мы предназначены друг другу судьбой, так что следует решить, что будем делать. Если ты не заинтересован в отношениях со мной, то скажи об этом прямо, и я уйду. Если же… если же у нас есть шанс, то давай подумаем о… не знаю… свидании? Я не силен в подобных вещах и не особенно представляю, как это происходит у истинных пар.

— Ты очарователен, Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус, умиляясь непосредственности Лайтвуда и его прямолинейности.

Тот заметно раскраснелся от неожиданного комплимента, после чего пробормотал:

— А ты… ты… волшебный. Я не умею делать комплименты, если что.

— Я и не просил делать мне комплимент.

Алек неопределенно пожал плечами, потому что действительно не был силен в тонкостях отношений и смутно представлял, что говорить и как поступать.

— Значит, тебя не смущает, что я нижнемирец?

— А должно? — Алек нахмурился, не понимая причин такой концентрации внимания на факте их различия. Он привык к тому, что Иззи и Джейс часто встречались с феями, оборотнями и вампирами.

— Это смущает твоих родителей, — подсказал Магнус. — Настолько, что они выжгли мое имя на собственном ребенке.

— Об этом я поговорю с ними позже, — заверил Алек.

— Я тоже не силен в отношениях между соулмейтами, — признался Магнус, неуловимо меняясь внешне. Словно он держал оборону, готовый к удару и, наконец, расслабился.

— Значит, будем разбираться вместе, — просто кивнул Алек. — Я знаю один неплохой бар. Бывал в «Волчьей луне»? Там можно сыграть в бильярд.

Он неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, понимая, что такой роскошный мужчина, как Магнус, мог предпочитать более фешенебельные и модные заведения.

— Я часто там бываю, — кивнул Бейн. — Их бармен Майя делает лучшие коктейли в Нью- Йорке.

Алек почувствовал, как липкая лапа сомнений выпускает из своей когтистой хватки его сердце. Магнус согласился пойти с ним в бар, и ему нравилась «Волчья луна»! У Алека был соулмейт!

— Отлично, — он улыбнулся, торопливо застегивая рубашку, — тогда идем туда?

Магнус с явным сожалением взглянул на то, как роскошное тело нефилима скрывается под одеждой.

— Я открою нам портал, — улыбнулся он, мысленно отмечая, что будет с нетерпением ждать момента, когда они перейдут к третьей базе.

— У отношений с магом есть свои плюсы, — улыбнулся Алек, глядя на Магнуса, которому явно понравилось услышанное.

— Что-то подсказывает мне, что отношения с нефилимом — это сплошные минусы.

Алек самодовольно ухмыльнулся, после чего ответил:

— Ты просто не знаешь, какие руны у нас есть.

Пусть у него самого не было опыта личных отношений, но Иззи с Джейсом делились своими знаниями, так что Алек мог кое-чем похвастать.

— Буду с нетерпением ждать момента, когда ты просветишь меня на сей счет, — игриво улыбнулся Магнус, понимая, что с третьей базой стоит поторопиться. — Ты что-то говорил о бильярде?

Он открыл портал, делая ставку на Майю и ее убойные коктейли, которые здорово помогают людям сблизиться.

— Надеюсь, у тебя нет проблем с умением проигрывать, — кивнул Алек.

— Сотни лет опыта за плечами, дорогой. Мы еще посмотрим, кто проиграет.

Когда они входили в портал, то продолжали задорно спорить и подначивать друг друга, но главным для Магнуса стало то, что Алек взял его за руку. Нежно, но уверенно. Словно он был готов заявить всему миру: вот Магнус Бейн, и он — моя пара.


End file.
